The present invention relates to a moving-out and adjustment device for screens, especially to a moving-out and adjustment device for screens that make a screen move out horizontally from screen printing machines without deformation and adjusts the position of the screen on the X-Y plane.
In a screen printing machine available now, a screen is stretched over a frame and placed between a screening printing unit and a table. By the screening printing unit, ink passes through the screen to be applied to objects to be printed on the table.
Generally the screen printing is tempered by an adjustment device so that the screen is located at a right position of the screening printing machine for printing. While running screening printing, ink is often infiltrated and attached to fabric of the screen. Sometimes even small particles are attached to the fabric of the screen. These have negative effects on the quality of screen printing. Thus periodic cleaning is required to maintain acceptable print quality.
A conventional screen printing machine includes a to-and-fro adjusting member and a left-and-right adjusting member respectively for control of the forward and backward movement and the left and right movement of the screen. However, such design has a shortcoming of increasing adjustment time because the forward and backward movement and the left and right movement are unable to be adjusted at the same time. Thus the production efficiency is reduced. This leads to negative effect on the applications of screen printing.
Moreover, a distance between the screen and the table is quite narrow and this is not convenient for cleaning of the screen. Thus some screen printing machines are design to have a lifted/pivotal/moveable screen printing unit or the screen is able to be pulled outward. Yet the above two ways bring inconvenience in operation. Moreover, while the screen printing unit is pivoted upward, it may sway and cause damages to users without proper support. As to the pull-out design, the shortcoming is the deformation of the screen due to insufficient support while being pulled outward. Especially the large-scale screen, the deformation is more severe.
Thus there is room for improvement and a need to provide a screen that has simple structure suitable for mass production and prevents deformation during movement. Moreover, the operation of the screen is not only fast and precise but also fast and convenient.